Walk on the Wild Side
by Spike-lover30
Summary: Set while the Harsh light of Day is happening. Spike has the Gem of Amara and decides to use it for good instead of evil.


Title: Walk on the Wild Side  
  
Author: Katherine the Bloody a.k.a. Kate.  
  
Feedback: I need it to live. So please Email me at spike_lover30@hotmail.com I will write back "Promise".  
  
Pairings: B/S, B/R, A/Z, C/A, W/T  
  
Rating: PG 13+ this chapter only (I don't know ratings that well)  
  
Dedications: To all my friends who put up with my obsession. XOXOXOXO  
Luv ya Bunches.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the BtVS characters, but I do own my demon species Trobalaca (pronounced Tro'ba'lac'a) and any characters I decide to slip in. The song lyrics that I put in are from 'Once More with Feeling' they are not mine. For all you Buffy fans out there you'll know what I mean when I say Joss and Marti are Gods.   
  
Summary: Set while the Harsh light of Day is happening.  
Spike has the Gem of Amara and decides to use it for good instead of evil.  
It's a Spike and Buffy fic. "Duh"  
I still don't know were I'm gonna go with this story, but I'm hoping it will grow legs and start walking on it's own. "lol"  
  
  
~~~~ Chapter One ~~~~  
  
"I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into it and it's black" Buffy in Once More With Feeling.  
^^^  
  
Spike had, had enough of Harmony. They had just finished playing twenty questions for the seventh time when Spike left the lair for a smoke and a spot of violence before bedtime.   
He walked around UC Sunnydale campus a couple of time looking for anything that he could fight. Spending time with Harmony always made him want to hit something.  
He walked along the path for a few more meters when her heard sound coming from the bushes further up the track. Spike ducked down and ran along the outside of the bushes he found a spot where he could see what was going on.   
He saw a demon, it had six big tentacles and one very big eye in the middle of its head. Spike surveyed the fight and his eyes came to settle on a girl with blond hair.  
'Slayer' he said under his breath.   
Buffy Anne Summers, Sunnydale's very own Slayer.  
Buffy wasn't faring to well. A swift kick to the demons head made it scream and charge at her she backflipped over a bench and spun to deal a barrage of punches to its head and chest. The demon used one of its long pointed tentacles to trip her up and send her flying into the base of a tree. The demon then charged again this time collided with her seemed to have the upper hand. It had her in a vice grip and was bending its head down to bite into the back of her head. A long needle shaped thing came out of its mouth Buffy went ridged when it entered the back of her head. The demon seemed to be sucking something in through the long needle.  
Spike couldn't take it anymore if anyone was going to kill Buffy it was going to be him and he didn't feel like it right now so he jumped up from behind the bush and charged at the demon. It dropped the still ridged form of Buffy when it saw Spike coming.   
The demon didn't have enough time to retract the needle because Spike had snapped it of and stabbed the demon with it. When he was sure it was dead he knelt beside Buffy. Her eyes were still open and Spike could see fear in them. He took his duster off and draped it around her he then tried to lift he up but it was hard because she was so stiff.  
'don't worry slayer, I'll take to your watchers place and maybe he can fix you ok' he said. Buffy was amazed at how gentle he was being why didn't he just kill her and leave. Spike thought of something.  
'Slayer, if you can hear me blink once' he said. Buffy blinked once. Spike smiled down at her.  
'good now that we under stand each other I'm going to lift you up ok' Buffy blinked again. Spike was able to lift her up and into his arms. He started to walk his car when he got to it he set her down on the hood and fished around in his pockets for the keys. He opened the door and placed Buffy in the passenger side of car. Spike got in and started the car. As he was driving out Harmony came bouncing up to the car. Spike narrowly missed her but hit a trash can all he could hear was Harmony screaming as he drove away.  
'Spikey......do you wanna play 20 questions or hide and seek.......I'll count'  
Buffy didn't know why, but she felt completely safe with Spike maybe it was the fact he had just saved her life or maybe it was because she had just seen him drive off on Harmony after almost running her down with the car. She'd have to think about it some more.  
Spike said nothing the whole way to Giles's place. He pulled up outside on the other side of the road. As he was lifting Buffy out of the car she attempted to say something. Spike stopped and tried to listen.  
'why?' she asked in a timid voice which was quite unlike her.  
'shhh Luv, take it easy' said Spike. Buffy nodded and snuggled closer to him.  
Spike managed to knock on the door with Buffy wrapped around him and waited. Giles opened the door dressed in his usual attire. The moment he saw it was Buffy he ushered then inside.  
'dear lord, what happened?' he said straightening up the cushions on the couch. He motioned for Spike to lay her down on it. He did and sat beside her holding her hand and stroking it gently. Giles just looked at the scene in utter amazement. Giles stood there for a while just watching the two of them interact. Spike seemed so different to his usual 'Big Bad' routine. Spike said a few words to her that he couldn't hear and she closed her eyes.   
Spike sensed the watchers thoughtful gaze and broke the silence. He turned in his seat still holding Buffy's hand.  
'are you gonna stand there all night or ya gonna tell what the bloody hell is going on here' Spike stood up and walked over to Giles's bookshelf, he took out some large dusty books and sat in the chair across from Buffy who had fallen asleep.  
'What happened to her?' Giles asked picking up one of the books that Spike had.  
'if I bloody well knew don't you think I would've done something already, all I know is that the demon she was fighting sucked something out of her' Spike sounded scarred. Giles sat at his desk and watched the frantic vampire with interest.  
  
~~~~ 2 hours later (and a lot of tea) ~~~~  
  
'found it' yelled Spike triumphantly but quickly lowered his voice when Buffy stirred on the couch. He began reading from the book.  
'the Trobacla demon with tentacles of poison and an eye of S'vara they suck the essence out of their victim by way of a long needle, once they are dead it consumes the body to regenerate and take there form - Spike paused and looked at Giles - to reverse this act, the essence of the one who bears the their heart must be combined with the victim' he finished.   
'bears their heart........Angel' Giles said disbelieving.  
  
~~~~************************************************************~~~~  
TBC... 


End file.
